


Снег и камень

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Autumn, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF Kombat 2021, Walks In The Woods, benarmie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: — Пикник, — говорит Бен. — В лесу. Среди жёлтых и красных листьев.— Слишком холодно для пикника, — протестует Армитаж. Но Бен лишь обнимает его за плечо и прижимает покрепче к себе, демонстрируя бесспорное мастерство в умении согреть Армитажа.Впрочем, последнее слово остаётся за природой. Субботним утром, в день рождения Армитажа, они просыпаются в арендованном загородном домике и обнаруживают, что вокруг стоит тишина, совсем не похожая на тишину осеннего леса. Это безмолвие снега — первого в этом году.Бен и Армитаж, супруги, решают провести выходные за городом — полюбоваться осенней листвой и отметить день рождения Армитажа.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Снег и камень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [snow & stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140747) by [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck). 



> Рейтинг признан пограничным и согласован с Зимним рейтингом как Т.
> 
> Special thanks to **sternfleck** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Это не важно, — пытается настоять Армитаж. — Просто ещё один год, ещё один оборот Земли вокруг Солнца. Старение неизбежно. Что тут праздновать?

Но у Бена, как обычно, имеются собственные представления о положенных в таких случаях праздничных мероприятиях. И он детально рассказывает Армитажу, чего тот заслуживает. Как будто день рождения — это повод баловать себя пирожными, подарками и завтраком в постель. Армитаж как раз отвечает на электронные письма, сидя в любимом кресле (ну конечно, Бен прерывает его работу своими глупыми идеями «как провести предстоящие выходные»), и даже не пытается скрыть удивления, когда Бен опускается рядом с ним на колени и начинает целовать ему руки, а потом бёдра, не переставая бормотать, чем именно он бы предпочёл заняться в день рождения Армитажа.

Всё выходит не так, как планирует Бен. Они садятся на пригородный поезд в пятницу, во второй половине дня, — в это время поздней осенью на улицах уже темно. Кроме дорожных сумок и переноски с Миллисент, по настоянию Бена они берут с собой корзину из пекарни, находящейся неподалеку от дома. Корзина забита до отказа: сыр, мясо, фрукты и хрустящий хлеб. Ну и бутылка сидра — куда без него.

— Пикник, — говорит Бен. — В лесу. Среди жёлтых и красных листьев.

— Слишком холодно для пикника, — протестует Армитаж. Но Бен лишь обнимает его за плечо и прижимает покрепче к себе, демонстрируя бесспорное мастерство в умении согреть Армитажа.

Впрочем, последнее слово остаётся за природой. Субботним утром, в день рождения Армитажа, они просыпаются в арендованном загородном домике и обнаруживают, что вокруг стоит тишина, совсем не похожая на тишину осеннего леса. Это безмолвие снега — первого в этом году.

Огромные, от пола до потолка, окна гостиной выходят на ручей, который только-только начинает замерзать. Армитаж вслед за Беном приближается к окну и глазеет на белые сугробы, появившиеся за ночь.

— Мы всё равно можем прогуляться в твой день рождения. А пикник устроить вечером, в домике. Что скажешь? — спрашивает Бен, скорчив рожицу, которая любого привела бы в ярость: оттопыривает нижнюю губу и жалобно таращит глаза.

— Щенок, — произносит Хакс и мягко щёлкает Бена по носу. — Вот кто ты такой. Щенок, которому необходимы постоянные прогулки, ласка и забота.

Бен ещё сильнее выпячивает губу, но улыбается, когда Армитаж протягивает руку и ерошит его тёмные волосы. Бен добивается своего. Как обычно.

**~*~**

Как и предполагал Армитаж, в лесу холодно. Он одет по-осеннему, не по-зимнему, и даже лапища Бена, сжимающая его запястье, не может согреть его полностью. Но, за исключением немногочисленных хвойных растений, деревья вокруг по-прежнему покрыты яркой листвой, оранжевой и багряной. И эта картина радует глаз.

Хотя, по большей части, Армитажа веселит восторженная реакция Бена на снег. Для этого нет причин — Бен видит снег почти каждую зиму и по идее должен давно привыкнуть к нему. Но Бен слишком впечатлительный. Он продолжает собирать для Армитажа опавшие листья, стряхивая с них снежинки, как будто Армитаж жаждет касаться влажных листьев, после того, как в свой день рождения замёрз — сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Он оранжевый, — говорит Бен и подносит к голове Хакса крупный яркий лист. — Как твои…

— Перестань, — прерывает его Хакс.

Каждую осень одно и то же, особенно когда дело доходит до украшений на Хэллоуин. Бен комбинирует оранжевые и чёрные вещи, словно цвет их волос как-то связан с природой их отношений.

Бен мрачнеет. Поэтому Хакс, сжалившись над ним, целует его.

— Знаешь, этот листок никогда не будет любить тебя так, как я, — добавляет он после, кладёт ладонь на широкую спину Бена и притягивает его к себе.

Они замирают на несколько долгих минут, не размыкая объятий. Срывающееся с их губ дыхание смешивается, согревая обоих. Но здесь слишком холодно, чтобы стоять на одном месте, поэтому они идут по заснеженной тропинке всё глубже в лес.

Чем дальше они продвигаются, тем больше хвойных деревьев встречается на их пути. Изредка между стволами виднеются скальные выступы, увенчанные снегом.

— Впереди обрыв, с которого открывается красивый вид, — информирует Армитажа Бен. — Так написано в путеводителе.

— Похоже, тебе это кажется романтичным, — Армитаж страдает от озноба и льнёт к Бену.

Бен пожимает плечами и, наклонив голову, касается тёплыми губами щеки Армитажа.

— Ну, это, как минимум, настоящее приключение.

Долгая прогулка к обрыву — не самая приятная штука в такой холодный день, но Бен не желает уступать.

— Если ты устанешь, я тебя понесу, — предлагает он, игнорируя кислое выражение лица Армитажа. — Как насчёт прокатиться на спине?

— Исключено. Твоей руки будет достаточно.

Услышав это признание, Бен обнимает Армитажа за талию и притягивает ближе. «Кто-нибудь может увидеть», — хочет возразить тот, но, в конце концов, это природный заповедник за городом и день, когда здравомыслящие люди заваривают крепкий чай и сидят у камина. Мнение вуайеристов о том, как они проявляют чувства, заботит их меньше всего на свете. Кроме того, от публичной демонстрации близости Армитажа удерживает лишь его старомодная стыдливость. А Бен, тот ещё бесстыдник, очень постарался, чтобы избавить Армитажа от неё.

Наконец между деревьями мелькает кусочек чистого неба, затем ещё один. А потом лес расступается, и открывается вид на равнину, окружённую голыми, припорошенными снегом скалами.

Этот пейзаж им незнаком. Они впервые отдыхают здесь, Армитаж вырос в Лондоне и нечасто имел возможность любоваться заснеженным лесом. И всё же есть что-то знакомое в этой картине — с тёмно-зелёными елями, каменными глыбами и белым полотном, раскинувшимся на дне обрыва, похожего на помост сцены. Что-то знакомое в том, как Бен стоит рядом с ним, какой-то образ из прошлого.

Бен отпускает ладонь Армитажа и шагает вперёд, на край уступа.

— Осторожно! — вскрикивает Армитаж, волнуясь из-за скользкого льда и неустойчивых камней.

— Давай, иди сюда, — отвечает Бен и, криво усмехнувшись, машет рукой. Как будто существует острая потребность рисковать сейчас, когда они даже одеты не по погоде.

Но Бен — его супруг, и он так мило улыбается (а самое главное — излучает тепло), что Армитаж шагает к нему по каменной платформе, сам удивлённый тем, с какой лёгкостью пересекает её.

Бен голыми руками лепит снежок и мнёт его, пока ладони не краснеют от холода. А потом бросает его с уступа вниз, в долину. Приземлившись, снежок пробивает маленький тоннель в снегу.

Армитаж наслаждается окружающим видом. Есть что-то величественное в этом великолепном пейзаже. Он слишком необъятный, холодный и гористый, чтобы назвать его просто красивым. Слишком зловещий. Армитаж смотрит на Бена, на его грубые черты лица и согбенную позу, а потом вновь переводит взгляд на уходящую вдаль серую гряду.

— У меня такое ощущение, что я должен произнести речь, — говорит Армитаж. — Этот утёс чем-то напоминает сцену, как думаешь?

Бен пристально разглядывает Армитажа. Лицо его безмятежно, что бывает редко. Обычно Бен фонтанирует эмоциями, полный благоговения и детского восторга.

— Это твой день рождения, — отвечает Бен. — А значит, это я должен произнести речь. Воздать тебе хвалу.

Армитаж усмехается. Но Бен уже расправляет плечи, выпрямившись и глубоко вдохнув горный воздух.

— Приветствую вас, деревья и прочие лесные создания. Сегодня день рождения Армитажа Хакса. Он мой супруг. И единственный мужчина, с которым бы я хотел провести остаток жизни. Он превосходный инженер и стратег. А его достижения уступают лишь его амбициям. День, когда он появился на свет, стал лучшим днём моей жизни. Только я этого не знал, потому что сам на тот момент ещё не родился.

Бен умолкает, чтобы перевести дух, и в наступившей тишине слышит фырканье. Бен смотрит на Армитажа, и тот краснеет. Его щёки горят — Армитаж чувствует это, несмотря на ветер. Взгляд Бена скользит по его смущённому лицу, губы кривятся в порочной усмешке.

— А ещё он невероятно хорош в постели, — добавляет Бен тише. Но недостаточно тихо. Если честно, он почти не понижает голоса.

Армитаж пытается зажать ладонью рот Бену, но тот отстраняется.

— Он фантастически целуется. И отлично разбирается в нижнем белье. А ещё у него мягкие бёдра. Очень мягкие!

Бен выкрикивает последние два слова над заснеженной долиной, и Армитаж вздрагивает, когда несколько пролетающих внизу птиц резко, по спирали, взмывают ввысь.

Армитаж оглядывается по сторонам, смотрит через плечо на лес, словно на тропинке в любой момент может появиться кто-то. Но там никого нет. Если кто-нибудь и оказался в пределах слышимости, то речь Бена наверняка отпугнула его.

Взгляд Армитажа задерживается на плотном сугробе на краю уступа. Ему кажется уместным преподать Бену ценный урок и безотлагательно засадить в него снежком. Но у Армитажа нет перчаток. Они не ожидали, что выпадет снег, и оставили перчатки дома. Месть не стоит того, чтобы пачкать руки. Или морозить их.

Армитаж довольствуется тем, что закатывает глаза, несмотря на то, что его пальцы тянутся к тёплой ладони Бена.

— Давай вернёмся туда, где не так зябко, пока ты окончательно не сбрендил от холода, чудовище ты этакое.

Бен сжимает его руку и смотрит ему в лицо. Глаза его сияют таким обожанием, что Армитаж не в силах просто взять и уйти. Поэтому он приподнимает подбородок и целует Бена в кончик носа.

— Глупыш, — шепчет Армитаж как раз в тот момент, когда Бен наклоняет голову и мягко целует его в губы.

После несколько долгих, наполненных поцелуями, восхитительных минут, Армитаж впервые за последний час чувствует себя согретым до глубины души.

**~*~**

К тому времени, как они возвращаются в домик, Армитаж снова продрог до костей и снова нуждается в горячем чае. Избавившись от сапог и стёганой куртки, Бен без лишних слов топает к чайнику. Он тоже замёрз, что довольно нетипично. На кончике носа и на ушах красуется очаровательный румянец.

Армитаж в свою очередь направляется в гостиную и пытается разжечь огонь. Стеклянный камин работает на органическом топливе, а не на дровах. Протопить комнату довольно просто — достаточно увеличить силу пламени, подкрутив вентиль.

Обстановка в гостиной скромная: несколько кресел и серый диван. Армитаж слышит шум за спиной и поворачивается в надежде, что Бен уже сидит на диване с двумя чашками чая. Но чай пока ещё не разлит — чайник стоит на журнальном столике, а Бен — на коленях — рядом с тёмно-зелёным креслом.

— Сядь сюда, — говорит Бен с мольбой в глазах и хлопает по бархатной обивке.

Армитаж понимает, чего хочет Бен, — ведь тот его супруг. Поэтому он устраивается в кресле, поджав ноги, и позволяет Бену положить голову ему на колени.

— Вот молодец, — шепчет Армитаж, его голос едва слышен сквозь шум пламени. — Греет меня. Даже если втягивает нас в неприятности.

— Никуда я нас не втягивал, — замечает Бен и трётся макушкой о ладонь Армитажа. — Мы прогулялись. Здорово же было. Кстати, что насчёт подарка, хочешь получить его сейчас или позже?

— Чаю хочу, — говорит Армитаж, но, противореча самому себе, держит Бена за волосы, когда тот тянется к столику, чтобы налить чай. — Торопиться некуда, — добавляет он и проводит пальцем по оттопыренной нижней губе Бена. Его руки почти согрелись. А как иначе, если Бен высовывает язык и лижет палец?

Непристойный жест, и смысл его ясен. Но глаза Бена полны заботы, так что жест этот кажется милым. Армитаж ёрзает в кресле и, съехав вниз, не сопротивляется, когда Бен раздвигает ему ноги.

— У нас вся ночь впереди, — напоминает Армитаж. — И ещё два дня. Нет нужды спешить.

— Ты замёрз, — Бен, не теряя времени, теребит пуговицу на брюках Армитажа. — Я чувствовал, как тебе холодно. Позволь согреть тебя.

Это, по крайней мере, честно. Бен бывает до ужаса убедителен, когда хочет этого. И обычно добивается желаемого.

Поэтому Армитаж откидывается на зелёный бархат, расслабляется в умелых руках Бена, растворяется в тепле его губ. Он позволяет Бену трогать его, целовать и насаживаться до упора. А после того, как Бен начисто вылизывает его и приводит в порядок брюки, позволяет вновь опустить голову на свои колени.

На грубоватом симпатичном лице — абсолютное умиротворение. И когда Армитаж проводит ладонью по тёмным волосам, Бен чуть ли не мурлычет в ответ.

— Знаешь, у тебя очень мягкие бёдра, — говорит Бен и сжимает одно из них.

Армитаж хмурится.

— Знаю. Ты уже говорил — и не раз. Но, ради всего святого, это не даёт оснований выкрикивать данную информацию с утёса.

— То была речь в честь дня рождения, — Бен, повернув голову, целует второе бедро. — Ты постоянно говоришь, чтобы я более чётко формулировал свои цели и желания.

— Какая связь между постановкой целей и мягкостью моих бёдер?

Глядя, как ползёт вверх бровь Бена и обнажаются в улыбке его кривые зубы, Армитаж запоздало осознаёт очевидный ответ на этот вопрос.

— Ты сам сказал: у нас вся ночь впереди. Я продемонстрирую тебе свои желания, — Бен умолкает на несколько мгновений. В глазах его вспыхивает пламя, багряное, как листья в лесу. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я произнёс ещё одну речь.

— Если ты произнесёшь ещё одну речь, я залеплю тебе снежком прямо в лицо. И объявлю войну. Никаких переговоров, никакой капитуляции.

Несмотря на то, что Армитаж изрекает угрозы, он кладёт руки на подлокотники и поудобнее устраивается в кресле. Его безжалостные слова звучат мирно и сонно.

Бен пучит глаза в притворном ужасе.

— Ты в курсе, что говорят про людей с огромными руками? — бормочет он и снова гладит Армитажа по бедру. — Они делают самые большие снежки. Я — грозный противник.

— В курсе, — отвечает Армитаж и вновь легонько дёргает Бена за волосы — просто чтобы увидеть, как тот жмурится от удовольствия. — Мне бы не хотелось становиться твоим врагом, любовь моя.

Прямо сейчас вражда с Беном, его славным мужем, — наименее вероятный поворот из всех возможных. Даже битва на снежках сомнительна. Ведь она приведёт лишь к замёрзшим носам, холодным рукам и череде согревающих поцелуев.

Армитаж снова потягивается и откидывает голову на бархатистую спинку кресла. Наконец-то он в тепле и полностью удовлетворён.

А снег за окном кажется бесконечно далёким. Будто пейзаж неизвестной планеты или что-то из прошлой жизни.


End file.
